I have a plan
by ThinkOriginalPlease
Summary: Blood Moon's are bad and Shadow beasts are worse. A new character will join 3 unlikely groups together to form an allaince but will it work out?Blood Voilence what ever, A bit of romance nothing to lemony. Grimm/Oc. Any ideas send a message and review!


**When i made this i had no internet and resources were limited. lol. Antway its only a chapter because im to lazy to seperate it into diffrent chapter. Enjoy! **

**Oh and i don't own bleach. pfft. - TOP**

* * *

I just found out.

My family has a secret...  
A deadly secret...  
When the moon is its fullest.  
Lets say we play.

Soul Society has kept my secret of being an orphan since i was a child, when i first arrived in the Soul Society as an infant.

---PLEASE SIR!----  
A young woman carring a child in the real world Runs...with inhuman speed.  
The Dark cloak she wears, Masks her identity, but red strands of hair are clearly visible.  
She falls to her knee's in front of the shinigami man..."Please Sir take my daughter with you."  
The old man Acts as if the womans not there.  
"PLEASE SIR!" she screams as a strange roar is heard in the distance.  
These reitsu's are like nothing he's ever felt. He grabs the child from the distraught woman.  
"RUN! while you can before, It comes The Shadow creature"  
The old shinigami nodded and turned to leave hearing the womans last words.  
"My little Nana...May you live long enough for your powers to flourish... and may the Blood Moon Never show for the saftey of this ma-"  
The Old man heard the woman choke on blood. He glanced over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the Shadow creature the most scariest thing he's ever seen.  
shunpoing far away from the scent of blood and the fierce creatures reitsu, He arrived.  
The man appeared in the Soul Society A young man with shoulder length white hair stood next to a nother young man with curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail awaited the old man.  
"Nice to see you still standing Sensai-what do you got there?" the brown haired one asked.  
The bundle began to whimpher.  
"Sensai why do you have a....Baby?" the white haired one asked confuesed.

* * *

Now here i am.  
Officially and physically 15+ years old.  
Well maybe older it depends.  
~~~~~~~~~~

I Jump around my room Singing "walk away take it all back now, Dont be quick to lick the scabber, Spinning in its face like the rest of them..."  
im on my bed now arms in the air "The chasm isnt fixed YEET!" i scream jumping off my bed twirling on my tiptoes, then jump, walk a few steps back and head bang.  
"AHEM!" a man says I stop and look at the door Shunsui stands their twirling a piece of hay in his mouth.  
"SHUNSUI! Long time no see" i say giving him a hug He chuckles "has UkiTake been Visiting?"  
"No I hear he's sick, i wanna visit him but the old man still wont let me out on my own" i sigh sitting on the foot of my bed.  
"i havent even been out side of this place" "Sure you havent" was his repply as he gave me a suspicious look "OK,OKAY!" i laughed "i snuck down to the library ONCE."  
He gave me another suspicious look. "MOrE THAN ONcE, I'LL ADMIT IT"  
shunsui looked at me pleased with himself.  
I rolled my eyes." O! ShunSui Whats A Blood Moon?" i asked remembering it from a short poem i read then "i looked it up but Only stories about a woman/Girl of strang blood who would become crazy under the spell of the moon came up" i sighed faliing onto my c Shunsui's eyes widened "Did it Say when the next blood Moon would would arrive?" he asked I Shrugged " It Said something about When the girl becomes the rightfil age of a woman. I have no clue but i think all the stories are confuesed"  
"Exactly how many stories are there about this particular Blood Moon?" Shunsui asked nervously I shrugged " A lot i read about 35ish but i think theres ike 100 or just 50"  
Shunsui nodded "Come with me were gon'na visit ukitake just dont tell yamamoto"  
I sprang up from my bed and walked over to him my long red hair was tossed over one shoulder and my hands were in my pockets.  
"Alright finally some real freedom" i smiled looking up at shunsui who was probably about 2 heads taller than me since i was 5'8 and he was like 6'5.  
-----------UKITAKE-------------  
So sick.  
Isnt getting any better.  
Cant stop coughing.  
Keeps fighting back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked and suddenly the door swung open. Massive amounts of steam came rushing at me i inhaled the menthol steam. then coughed it out "WOO. That clears the sinuses" i laughed eyes wide.  
"Hey Shunsui that you?" Ukitake asked.  
"Yeah" shunsui replied motioning me to follow, once i was in i shut the door. Suddenly the dense smog of Menthol steam filled the room causing my eye's to water.  
"Why'd you bring Nana, You Could get us both In Trouble!" Ukitake coughed out.  
I walked up to him a strange feeling over coming me, controling me.  
Shunsui took no notice, but ukitake saw my sudden change the wave that rolled over me.  
I knelt next to ukitake's cot. *he has a disease* my mind told me. Ukitake looked at me worried "Nana are you okay-"  
I leaned in and kissed him feeling my body rid of his sickness.  
"Nana what the-if yamamoto saw this" shunsui yelled running at me then crashing into an invisable sheild.  
As i pulled away Ukitake Gasped as if evrything has been sucked from him.  
Ukitake's eyes fluttered shut and i stood "his sickness is no longer" i said before falling to the ground shuttering from the passing prescence.  
*what the heck is going on* shunsui thought "What was that...feeling" i mumbled. Slowly standing i grabbed onto the dubfounded shunsui for support.

* * *

--------She Cured Me?-----------  
Can't be.  
Uncurable cured?  
Really?  
Even senpai doesnt know.  
Damn whats going on?

Shunsui rushed back to ukitake who was standing outside his room laughing with his lieutenant.  
"Ukitake? Are you okay?"  
Ukitaki turned around to face Shunsui "Oi, Shunsui i got to talk to you"  
ukitaki and shunsui went into the room where it all happened.  
"She healed me" ukitake said touching his lips with his hand.  
"What?"  
"Shunsui, Nana... she healed me with her kiss" he whisphered " i went to Senpai and she said i was completely healed from my uncurable sickness.  
Shunsui looked at ukitake in shock " damn whats going on?, we need to talk to captain commander."  
------------------------------------------------------A year LATER-----------------------------------------

Yamamoto lets me out but i have to be back before sunset. Only Yamamoto, shunsui and Ukitake know about the strange happening a year back but its not talked about much. I spend most of my time in the library reading about the histories of the soul society. I even found a secret library in the wall (That i read about in a book) It contained many books but the biggest book was a huge red one with a black orb covering a white orb i finally found out how to open it.  
You have to say an activation code funny enough its just "open".  
I opened the book at a random spot it was a picture of a girl who looked just like me except for her clothes looked ancient but other wise she had long Red hair, Strange animal like sapphire eyes, and a mark that i had just recently got on my shoulder that goes to my neck.  
like red viens shooting off in diffrent directins but they cut off after an inch. I red the words under the picture "Evelander Dunist, Princess of a strange tribe of shinigami like hanyou's. No way to explain these strange creatures except as the dangerous healers"  
my breathing got heavy as i felt someone approach. i shut the book and ran bringing it to my room and locking the door.  
The sun began to set as i reopened the book "Known as Danehel or dangerous healers for the curse set upon them, its said that a man known as the creator of the shadow beast used to be the king of creatures called vampyres who went mad after his daughter married a Shinigami healer; its said that they created a new colony of their own filled with peace, religious toleration and whatever else was out there,But the Vampyre King Looked down on this with dissapproval.  
As the legened goes after The Vampyre Kings daughter had her 32 Half healer Child The King set a curse on all of the people of the Healer Tribe, That every time the blood moon rises that the vampyres true form will be uncontrolable and kill everyone/thing insite. by this time about the whole tribe was half healer half vampyre. But instead of Begging for the curse to be lifted the daughter just ignored fury at how his daughter had remained calm the king created an army of shadow beasts to attack the tribe."  
A Flash Of ugly decaying Creatures penitrated my mind along with screams and cries. I shook my head and continued reading outloud. "That Night The Healer King, and The Vamp King Had died fighting in a duel to the death and The Queen gave birth to her 33rd child,  
a few months passed when a suprise attack by the shadow beasts. The last scroll found wrote "We snuck the queen and her child let them survive.  
Information states there should be one shadow beast left. This is the end for me i must defend my queen" wether the queen and the child survived or if the shadow beast still exists today is still a mystery"  
thats when i noticed in neat handwriting it said "The Childs name is Nana Dunist."  
I dropped the book. !THUD!  
I fell to the ground Flashbacks running through my head,Voices and Questions then Answers and laughing, Then screaming and Crying.  
It zipped around my brain all these emotions, jumbled up voices and words, the sound of Screaming then a picture of the shadow beast.  
My eyes shot open wide and i saw it the moon was Blood Red "I-IT CAAAAAAN'T BEEE!" i screamed slamming myself into the wall but it was to late my body was changing my reitsu soared, my teeth grew and my craveing was for blood.  
i fell to the ground clawing at the floor. "RESIST!" i growled The door wriggledand my body went still.  
"NANA! OPEN THE DOOR" it was Yamamoto.  
"STAY AWAY! PLEASE!" i cried my vision blurring in and out from normal to Preditor.  
"NANA OPEN IT" Ukitake yelled. the door flew open and i could here the alarm go off outside then " THIS IS SOIFON TAICHO ALL CAPTAINS ARE TO REPORT TO THE 1st DIVISION BUILDIN AND EVRYONE ElSE MUST GET INSIDE AND LOCK THE DOOR, I REPEAT..."  
"PLEEEAAAASE GIIIVE ME SOOMETHINNG, IM SOOOOO THIIIRSTY! IM SOOOOO THIIIRIIRRSSSSTY...DONT BRING ANYONE HERE" i growled my point across coming in and out of control. THen i began to chuckle evily.  
I looked up at them my pupiless red eyes with black where white once was. My fangs glistened as i hissed then forced myself into the corner.  
Fighting with my Other half. "GET OUT!" i screamed "YOU DONT CONTROL ME!" i yelled again slamming into the wall so hard i fell out.  
"Yamamoto what didnt you tell us" shunsui asked watching as i screamed.  
"I told you everything i knew now just make sure she doesnt kill anyone"  
They ran to the hole in the wall and jumped out trying to find Nana.  
"Yamamoto taicho whats the emergency?" Zaraki asked they heard a scream and rushed off to the North wing.  
I held a young female shinigami in my arms and leaned towards her neck.  
"STOP!" i heard a man yell i cocked my head to the side grinning like a maniac.  
"Nana it doesnt have to be like this you can fight it" shunsui yelled.  
"Whats wrong with her?" Hitsugaya asked staring at the new nana.  
"TAICHO! I found this book in Nana's room" said yamamoto's fukutaicho. I Dropped the girl while evryone was distracted and ran off.  
"GET HER!" shunsui yelled.  
Yamamoto place the book in his sleeve and they all charged after me.

* * *

-----The Battle withIn The Answer I Find-----  
*This is all in my head.*  
Will succeed nothings. Impossible.  
Never give up.

I stoped mid step. Looking at the Red Moon which was just starting to fade.  
I forced my body to fall with all my might. ''There's gotta be a way to get rid of this curse?" i thought to my self "There is" a more soft spoke voice replied. I looked around on alert. Realising i was somehow in my mind. "who-are-you?" i asked turning in slow circles till i saw to my right a female shilouette come out of the corner of my mind.  
"Dont tell me you dont remember me"  
i looked at her dumbly "umm.. who are you?"  
the voice laughed and suddenly the light began to reveal her. she had on a simple human dress and a cloak but the red strands were clearly visible.  
she took off the hood of the cloak showing her face. "Princess Evelander" i said blinking a few times then rubbing my eyes. "I must of ate something crazy, this cant be real"i mumbled "No this is real and i'd prefer mother"  
I nodded "But didnt you...Uhh...Die?"  
"Yes" she sighed "but my spirit wont rest until you are free of the curse your grandfather put on our people"  
"BUt arent our people dead?" "No a few survived by escaping into Hueco Mundo they repopulated and continued our teachings"  
"Hueco Mundo is more dangerous than A shadow thingy" i said thinking on how stupid her/my/our people are "Exactly! that is why the shadow beast doesnt know they're alive because a shadow beast isnt indestructable"  
my...Mother, boy that sounds weird, said.  
"OH, umm back to the point how do i get rid of the curse? and will i stay as a healer/vampy thing?" my mother,kinda like the ring to that, mother,MOther,MOTHER, MOOOOMAAA, okay enough. My mother smiled "Kill the shadow creature, The curse is lifted then save the people"  
"Thats easy" i said indiffrent.  
"Not exactly, these creatures are very fast and skilled they think, plan, plot, and adapt, they know just the right way to kill their apponent with one blow.  
"wHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CREATURES!" i yelped "I mean there is the leader than there are the 3 little ones"  
i sighed "Thats a challange but ill be waiting soo whats their weakness?" i asked ready for the challenge.  
"Someone who's alert and always one step ahead" was her reply.  
I nodded then turned to leave.  
"Wait," my mother called.  
I turned around to face her she handed me a zanpukto"Thats mine!" i yelled then she gave me the robe she was wearing.  
"Your zanpukto is now combined with your fathers" as she turned she said "Having more friends than enemies will help when you need to defeat the foe"  
walking away she dissapeared from my mind along with the voices and everything else except for the flashbacks. A white light exploded causing my eyes to flutter open.  
I awoke sprawled out on the roof. shinigami garb shredded some of it missing. I sat up holdind a zanpukto and an oldfashion cloak.  
I stood up and took in a breath. "There she is!" i heard hitsugaya yell.  
"Nana, You can fight this!" Yamamoto spoke with worry.  
I smiled and looked up to the fading moon, Then back down as my eyes began to change back to normal.  
"I did" i said putting on my cloak and tying my new zanpukto around my back.  
"Are you okay, your not hurt?" Yamamoto whisphered walking to me.  
"Im fine, uh..how bout that girl i tried to-" i gulped "She is fine just fainted" He said. I nodded.  
"Im so sorry" i whisphered hugging him tight. He hugged me back and i could feel his body try not to tremble.*was he... scared*  
"Forgive me?" i asked. Yamamoto let go and nodded then patted my shoulder. i bit my lip in pain.  
Next thing i knew i was getting squished by Shunsui and Ukitake after that i was taken to the healing center where i was visited by Byakuya, Zaraki,  
Hitsugaya and anyone else who knew about me.

* * *

UNITED WE'LL...-  
Never Succeed?  
Ice Ceeeam!  
Take over the world. EVENTUALLY JOIN MY CAUSE!-_-

------------------------------  
Find them.  
It wont be that easy.  
Go to...  
Hueco Mundo!  
The thought gives me shivers.

---Telling him my plan----------

Yamamoto sat at his desk reading the book about the blood moon.  
*The blood moon becomes more frequent after the Dangerous Healers transform.*  
Yamamoto cused under his breath "How do we get rid of this curse?"  
"Hueco Mundo" i said walking in.  
"NOT Possible, The answer is No!"  
I rolled my eyes "Yamamoto you've always been like a father to me, But its time to let me do something on my own"  
he didnt reply.  
"I'm going to hueco mundo" i scolfed "This is so weird but im a princess and i must bring my people out of hiding and back to where they belong"  
Yamamoto sighed " I cant stop you can i?"  
I smiled and ran to him Giving him a great big hug (and a kiss from me to you jk.)  
"What do you plan to do when in hueco mundo?" he asked "For my fight its better to have more friends than enemies Right?" i smirked "Nana, what are you planning?"  
"When the time is right ill call for The captains and vice captains" i said dissapearing.  
"I bet she's just like her mother"

* * *

-------Easier than Planned---------------------------

I awoke on white sand, surrounded by what looked like humans.  
"THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED!" a man shouted I stood up *wow am i lucky, im exactly were i wanted*  
"Im sorry im not the queen"  
They all slumped over and started returning to the shadows "Im her daughter" i said quickly.  
All the people rushed over to me cheering and crying tears of joy. One man was even screaming then he passed out foam pooling out of his mouth.  
"Princess come with us to our village we'll feast!"  
--at the village---  
I felt at home with my people, like i've been doing this princess stuff for ever.  
"Excuse me" i said raising my hand. The table went silent. "Thank You."  
"I have never known of my origin until recently, when an eclipse/blood moon had shown itself" everyone gasped. "yes i know, I had just gained the knowledge of your where abouts and vowed that the curse will be lifted!"  
Everyone cheered. I smiled "but one thing, The shadow beast has grown, gotten bigger,smater better. I have already gotten the Gotei 13 to join me in killing this beast, Now i need you!"  
"My lady we will aid you for what ever!" the elder of my tribe spoke. I nodded Everyone nodded and agreed.  
"But i must make one last aliance, with the arrancar and espada" everyone gasped and began to mumble.  
"My lady they are very dangerous"  
" i know but i must other wise there will be no hope"  
"The shinigami and Aizen have a huge war comming soon."  
"How will you get aizen to accept"  
"You could probably convince the arrancar and espada but Aizen and the others NO FRIKEN WAY''  
"If you do get aizen I will never doubt you, and you will always be MY queen" Everyone agreed on the last comment.  
''I could make a potion for temporary power that makes you strong for a second then takes away all your power" an old haggish like woman spoke.  
"Could you really?" i asked "Yes indeed, its a special potion that can never be copied, and it doesnt even make them stronger it tricks them into thinking they have the ultimate power, Then they just crash powerless"  
"Perfect, what is your name kinda woman?"  
"Esperada dinvilo" she said bowing her head.  
"You must be well respected around here. Right?" i asked.  
"Not really" she replied slowly as if thinking if they've ever done her real good.  
"Then why do you help me?"  
"Because my lady the queen was always so kind to me and i would love to help her daughter"  
"You see this people, this is our laws right here this woman, still kind yet she's been treated horrible. I'm ashamed by all of you,  
but this speech can wait for now fetch her clean clothes,more food and a bath"  
"Right away my lady" "On the other hand i need that potion"

* * *

"Yamamoto, Come in" i spoke into the communicater chip Kurostich had hooked the captains, and myself up with.  
"Nana thank goodness your alright...ahem... i mean. Yes how are you."  
''I'm fine but i need you to somehow transport me down to Aizens place and warn him of me comming to join him"  
"I will not talk to that traitor"  
"Fine, Fine. Thank You"  
"Hn."  
Plan B i thought to my self.  
"Kurostichi" "Heeeey whats it like down there?"  
"Fine, dark, Gloomy." i chuckled "Any Way I need to know if you can somehow warn aizen of me "Escaping" to hueco mundo to join him"  
"AAAAAAAAAh, your a clever one and your just in luck i can do that and transport you to his domain"  
"Your a life saver! thank you"  
"Yeah, Yeah. so when do you want to go?"  
"Soon Get everything ready and ill contact you when im done"  
"Mhm"  
*Perfect*i thought *Just like you wanted* a voice said.  
*what the who are you?*  
*Your zanpukto duhh, well your fathers zanpukto...Kinda* *What do you mean by kinda*  
*well im your zanpukto and your fathers zanpukto*  
*How's that possible and how are you talking to me?* *well 1) i was mixed with your real zanpukto (2) Easy im part of you thats why and you need to unlock your Bankai and shikai*  
*My What?*  
*Bankai and shikai. shikai my seconday form and Bankai my super form*  
"Ooh" i said outloud *I've read about that* *Good*  
*So whats your name?*  
*your not going to like it*  
*Yes i am*  
*Blood Moon* my zanpukto said.  
*ARE YOU SERIOUS!*  
*told you!*  
i began to laugh nervously *Does your Bankai Create a Blood Moon?* *Great im screwed*  
*No your not you just have to be strong enough to fight the curse*  
*...* i had no reply *Your Vampire form is your strongest form*  
*Exactly why i cant controll it*  
*With me you can control it*  
*Really?*  
*Of course*  
*Oh..Then im not screwed after all*  
*Yep so lets practice*  
*Wha-* suddenly i was in the caverns of my mind again this time i was with Twins a woman and a man. *Im guessing your my zanpukto's*  
*Correct* they said at the same time running at me with their swords. I jumped back landing on one hand and grabbing a sword with the other.  
*Is this how practice is always guna be?*i asked blocking one attack then another.  
The twins grinned *YEP!*  
*She's a natural Chi*said the male *Just what i was thinking Moon* said the female (sorry dont know moon in japanese)

* * *

I woke up bones aching.  
*I officially hate practice*  
*aha! but you concured Bankai in the end* a male voice whisphered.  
*yeah, yeah*  
I sat up Crap!. I rushed out of the building.  
"My lady here's the potion you asked for"  
"ARIGATO!" i said hugging him and taking the potion.  
"Tell the people i said bye." "will do"he young man bowed.  
"Kurostichi Im ready"  
"Okay stand still and hold on"

----------What Aizen Hears -------  
"This is kurostichi taicho, she has infiltrated our building and is making her way to join Aizen!"  
"Shit!, If she gets in there hands they'll be-"  
"I know She's so powerful...SHit! She made it through You Must tell Yamamoto we need to get in Lock down KNow!"  
Aizen chuckled evily.

I arrived to the surface of Hueco Mundo. i began to run torwards the giant building.  
"YO,You" a voice called.  
i stopped and turned "What!" i hissed reaching for my zanpukto on my back.  
i realized it was an arrancar, a very handsome arrancar with light turqoise hair and eye's.  
He seemed to be checking me out. "My eye's are up here" i said showing my fangs.  
The arrancar smirked "Yo caught me"  
"So arent you supposed to take me to aizen or who ever"  
"What no fight?"  
"I dont feel like kicking your ass"  
" ever lets go" he said walking away "Finally" i mumbled catching up to him.

"So whats your deal, Shinigami runaway?"  
"Wow your smart for a hollow"  
"Arrancar" he growled "What ever"  
"Hmph. The names Grimmjow"  
"Nana"  
"Nice"  
"Thanks. You too"  
"thanks" he mumbled.  
---hours later---  
"Jeeze we've been walking for hours" i mumbled.  
Grimmjow swept me up in his arms and began to Shunpo.  
"Whoa boy put me down, i never said you could carry me- heyy!" i said as his hand touched my butt we got closer to the building in minuets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Grimjow dropped me on the bench next to aizen.  
"I hear you escaped from the soul society" Aizen said putting an arm around my shoulder.  
"And?" i said flashing my fangs. He looked at them and smirked.  
"Your not a normal Shinigami are you?" he asked leaning so close i could feel his breathe on my neck.  
*does he really think he can seduce me*  
*I guess so* Moon(male) said *Seduce him back thats our female power*Chi said. i took notice grimmjow was still in the room and smirked.  
"How'd you know" i said looking at him.  
He smirked "I hear your powerful? How Powerful?" he asked leaning back. I stood up and looked at grimmjow with a wink.  
I walked around Aizen dragging my hand from his chest to his shoulder.  
I could feel him shudder. *What do i do*  
*Sit on his lap* chi said I sat on Aizens lap slowly then leaned into hie ear "Im very dangerous" i said opening my mouth and going for his neck.  
Grimmjow saw my Fangs glisten and stared wide eyed.  
I lightly put pressure to cause a trickle of blood then went back to his ear "I could've just killed you,and that wasnt even my power"i said dissapearing from his lap and appearing next to grimmjow.  
Aizen just sat there stunned. *She used your play against you with a hint of INSTINT DEATH!* his Zanpukto yelled.  
*She's dangerous all right. I like it*he replied

*Men are soo easy* i laughed in my head I know you should've saw Moon he went paler than his pale self*Chi laughed *Not!...Funny*moon chocked out.  
*yes it is*chi and i laughed.  
"A lot of hot arrancar and espada chicks have tride to seduce him back but none ever succeeded like you did."  
"I've never done that before" i whisphered sitting on his bed.  
"I could tell...you should practice on me"Grimmjow offered.  
"Perve!" i yelled throwing his pillow at him.  
"Oo, Pillow fights lets kiss"he said grbbing me and kissing me just missing my lips.  
"Eewww." i said pushing him away and wiping my cheek."You Molested my cheek with your TOUNGE!"  
Grimmjow laughed "Well if you would have stayed still-"  
"What ever."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. it was Gin.  
"Theese are your clothes know that your one of Us" he said tossing them to me.  
I looked at them a short mini skirt a jaket like grimmjows and a bikini top.  
"WHAT DOES AIZEN THINK IM A SLUT!" i began to steam my reitsu rising and rising.  
I stormed past Gin and found aizen. "GEt me a new Uniform" i demanded.  
Aizen smirked. "what don't like the one i picked for you?"  
I realized what he was doing, trying to see how high my reitsu would get.  
"Exactly, so can i have a new more conservative one?" i asked sweetly.  
"For a kiss." he smirked. "Mmmm. Okay" i said. "But only if i recieve my uniform personally by you."

* * *

LOVE GAME Score sheet

AIZEN-10 for losing to nana

NANA+15 for tricking Aizen

GRIM+10 For touching her butt.

* * *

KNOCK...KNOCK...  
Grimmjow opened the door to see Aizen holdin a uniform.  
"Aizen?" he said bowing "Get The Girl" he ordered. Grimm nodded and walked to the back room.  
"With the Voice of the Dead Im Screaming!, I dont know who i am anymore" i sung in the shower.  
"Get dressed Aizens here" Grimmjow said pulling open the shower curtain glancing over my body and throwing a towel at me.  
"GRIMMMMJOWW!" i screamed but he was already gone. i quickly got dressed leaving my hair wet and curly.  
"Your boyfriends here"grimm said in a bit of a jealous tone.  
i scowled at him "Just follow me"  
I entered to see aizen leaning against the door to grimms room.  
"This better be good" i said walking up to him.  
"Yep" he saidtossing the uniform to me.  
i examened them it was better spandex like pants that had the same desing like the ones everyone else wore.  
and a black semi tight looking shirt. "They'll do" i said walking away.  
"ahem, what about the kiss?" he asked "Oh yeah, almost forgot i promised a kiss"  
"yeah so where is it?"  
"It's comming, hold on" i said putting my clothes on my bed then i walked over to aizen "Close your eyes" i said excited.  
"open your mouth" i whisphered. Aizen opened his mouth. I popped a hershey kiss in his mouth and walked away.  
Grimjow looked away and tried to stifle his laugh along with A few espada who were walking by.  
"Thanks for the clothes" i said shutting and locking the door in his face.  
Grimmjow broke out laughing. "You have some guts" "Well he said he wanted a kiss, i almost kissed you but i remembered the chocolate in my pocket."(That kinda rhymes)  
His face went serious I started laughing. "Revenge for the Shower"

* * *

LOVE GAME Score Sheet

aizen-20

Grimm+15 had 20 but lost from the hershy comment

Nana+100! for the hershey kiss.

* * *

I went into the bath room and changed wearing a mix of the uniforms i wore the spandex pants with the skirt over it. then i put the bikini like top on with the grimmjow like jacket. "Naa" i said putting the black Shirt on over the bikini top then the grimmjow jacket.  
i went into my room to check myself in the mirror. I tied up my hair in a high ponytail.  
"it's missing something" i said out loud.  
*US!*two voices yelled. "OF COURSE" i laughed putting my Zanpukto on my back.  
I walked into grimms room to see a group of arrancar and some espada.  
"Is this her?" One of them asked.  
"HaHa! Yeap" he said turning around then staring speechless at me.  
"So your the shinigami runaway?"  
"Yeah why?" i replied sitting in a chair.  
"Why'd you run?" another asked.  
"Because" i said leaning in " There's this creature I wanted to destroy"  
"who aizen? He's Mad!" a woman said.  
"No something worse, its called a shadow beast"  
"Hn. Whats that"Grimmjow asked un impressed.  
"Its, a sort of like a hollow but smarter,and stronger"  
"I bet i could kill it" a really tall big guy said.  
"Thats what the others said before it grew"  
"What others?"  
"IT GREW?"  
"Well there were these shingami's and quincy's and vampyre's that thought they could defeat it to but all perished And since the creature ate them it grew and grew and grew and now its gigantic you'll need more than one person to kill it"  
"You see" i continued watching the machinery spark to life in their brains."the beast can only be defeated by teamwork"  
"But we work alone"  
i smiled"Thats why Aizen can control you so easily"  
"He doesnt control us" an espada spat.  
"O really so you really like killing shinigami's and eachother for fun?"  
"..." was the espada's reply "You are all to scared to fight back but if you worked together you'd be able to be your own people"  
"No one would accept us though we are arrancar"  
I shook my head "No, there is a way to become human or shinigami if you want"  
"I would do all you say if i could but Gin,Tousen And Aizen have ways"  
"Let me handle that and we'll be free in no time"  
"If you get Tousen and Gin on our side I will do anything you say"  
everyone agreed. "I WILL" i said slamming my fist against the wall.  
"WOOOOO" they cheered.

* * *

----------Convincing Gin and Tousen will be easy i hope------------------

I traveled down the hall when i saw Gin in a room staring out the window.  
I silently shut the door. came up behind him. "I bet you miss her"  
He swirled around "What're you doin' here"  
"You looked lonely and since Aizen doesnt seem to care about you, your feelings, your needs i thought i'd tell you how you can see Her again"  
"See Who" gin asked.  
"Matsumoto of course, did you know ever since you left she's sobered up, does her work and cries..." i whisphered "...her self to sleep"  
Gin frowned. I Sat on the windowsil. "I know that the shinigami captains and lieutenants are fighting this creature in the real world if you go you can see her again.  
"Aizen wou-"  
"No he wouldn't if you let me deal with him No one gets hurt except for maybe me" i shrugged.  
"When is this battle?"  
"soon I can feel it"  
"What'd ya want me to do?" Gin asked "Act like we've never had this convorsation."  
Gin nodded and i left.  
*You Have gin Know you need tousen* Chi cheered.  
*Calm down sis*Moon hissed.  
*Party Pooper* chi sighed *Shh..Please* i said seeing Tousen.  
"Heyy,Tousen"  
He stopped.  
"Who's there?" he asked "Me Nana, i have a question"  
"What is it" he asked impatiantly tapping with his cane.  
"Your blind Right?"  
"For as long as i have lived" he sighed.  
"What if i said you could be healed of that?"  
"I'd say your lying"  
I laughed "I'd say your wrong"  
"Not even Unohana could heal me"  
"But im not unohana" i said standing infront of him.  
all of a sudden the same prescence from when i healed ukitake came over me but i could control it.  
"I Healed Ukitake" i said calmly taking his glasses off.  
"He just had a virus"  
"No,he had a disease that was slowly killing him"  
I stared into Tousens Lifeless eye's "Why did you join Aizen"i asked massaging his temples.  
"So i didnt have to be around so much blood" was his soft reply.  
"Your still surrounded by blood Tousen you just cant see it."  
I leaned in and kiseed him. His life flashed through my eyes to his birth and then fastforwarded to know me kissing him.  
I pulled away and he gasped falling to his knee's infront of me. He slowly opened his eye's and a wave of colors flooded his mind.  
He could see! a tear rolled down his eye as i cupped his cheek in my hand and wiped it away. "You-" he began to weep at my feet i fell to my knee's too embrace him.  
He sobbed into my shoulder.  
"You healed me"

* * *

I called a secret confrence in grimjows room lets say thats was a huge mistake everyone was literally packed into the room shoulder to shoulder.  
"Hush" i said quiting the complaining people.  
"All of you dont want to be arrancar-"  
"Or Espada" a monotone voice called out "Or Espada..Thankyou, anyway. The battle will happen soon i can sense the beast Arising from the shadows. I have a way to get Aizen to take us to the human world but i'll need your help..................."

A Plan In Action

"Mad hatter is in his hole" "Alright, Purple Fox" i giggled at gin's code name"Are you sure those walls are reitsu proof and soundproof?"  
"Afermative,Little Red, You Have about An hour before Mad Hatter is done-"  
"I dont wanna know" i cut him off.  
Gin came back on laughing "O right Purple Fox out"  
"Everyone in Place?" i asked "Check" multiple voices answered "Little Red is Delivering the Goodies"  
i said speeding out the building.  
It took me about 5 minuets with the help of the sand gardian speeding all the way to my destination.  
"THanks big guy" i said patting the sand.  
"YOUR WELCOME" he bellowed.  
I jumped Underground into the menos forest and sped off passing creatures so fast they knew not that i was there.  
"Princess your back" the same young Man from last time in armor bowed.  
"Yes and here I give you the duty of holding on to this" i put the ear piece in his ear.  
"You will be my messanger Okay?" i asked "What do i do?"  
"Through this u can hear and speak to me, when i give the order You get everyone to the human world"  
"Hai" he said running off. I ran into the village. "Everyone,Be Ready WE WIN TONIGHT,I WILL FIGHT TO SAVE MY PEOPLE!"  
the princess in me was coming out of the shadows i was actually willing to fight to the death for everyone and my people.  
"I Escaped back up to the the white sand of hueco mundo.  
"ARE YOU READY" a voice bellowed and a body rose from the sand.  
"Yeah! We've only got les then 15 minuets" i yelled hopping on the gardian.  
"ILL GET YOU THERE IN 5" he said before diving int the ground.  
i braced my self ready for the bumpy ride.  
"Healer, looks like Mad hatter might stop early, Rev. out"  
"Alright Rev. meet me at the doors in 2. Lil'-Healer out"  
Tousen keeps calling me healer though i tell him not to.  
I arrived at the gate greeted by tousen,"Alright how much more time?"  
"Hopefully 5 minuets to spare" he said as we rushed into the building "Mad hatter has left the water hole" A voice said comming over our ear pieces.  
*At least he showers after-*  
*Please Moon really do you have to bring that up*i hissed *Just saying* he said in a tone that i could tell he was shrugging.  
*I Know* i mumbled.  
Tousen and i went our seperate ways.  
"Little Red the Big bad wolf is in sight, what do i do?"  
"Play it cool" i said worried.  
"mmhmm"  
"Mad Hatter is in the west wing" Gin yawned trying to cover up him talking.  
"Little red is goin to bring down the wolf"  
"Good Luck" multiple voices said then a lone"Just don get raped or killed or both"  
"Grimm are you worried about me?" i asked suspiciously.  
"Pfft no," was his only answer.  
"I'll be safe just for you"  
"Cornering my prey" i mumbled walking into aizen "Aizen i..uh..wana talk to you" i said showing him that i was wearing the original uniform he gave except i kept the skinnies on.  
"O yes " he said ushering my into a random room.  
I turned off my ear piece completely. "So you finally want me" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and talking into my neck.  
My body shivered in fear and disgust but he thought diffrent.  
"Well, i knew you wanted my body but i had to test you out" i turned and pushed him onto a big chair.  
"But I know what you want more than this" i said motioning at my body.  
"What" he asked?  
"Power" i said seductively whisphering in his ear from behind.  
"You know me so well" I chuckeled evily/sexily, into his ear "I Can give you...power"  
"How?" he asked breathless.  
"This" i said taking out the potion and holding it in his face.  
Aizen went to snatch it but i pulled it away and made it dissapear in my hands leaving only smoke.  
"Not so fast" i said Strattiling his lap i leaned in close to his face. "First you need to do something for me" my lips brushed against his.  
His breath was heavy and his body struggled to stay in control. "What?" he asked trying to kiss me i pushed him back my hands traviling to the middle of his chest then back to his shoulders.  
"There's a...beasssssssst" i whisphered making sure my breath tickled his ear.  
"Mmhmm" he moaned. "It needs to be killed,I need the arrancar to help fight..along with suprise guests Shinigami and another group of powerful people"  
"NO!" he growled pulling away.  
"I thought you were smart" i asked with a pout. "Dont you see, with all of them in one place and this"The potion appears in my hand "You can take advantage and rule them all in one shot, 3 birds with one stone" i smelt the potion and boosted my reitsu as if getting an energy boost.  
"You are wicked" he said grinning like a maniac. "Ill do as you say but you must rule by my side."  
"Fine, but you get the potion on the battle feild and if your successful with controling everyone i will...rule by your side"  
"Agreed,When do we leave?"  
"TONIGHT"

* * *

**Working together.**

"Lil' Red has lassoed the Wolf" i said halfway down the hall. putting my black shirt back on over the bikini top.  
"We leave tonight" tousen asked "We leave tonight" i smirked.

--------GRIMMS ROOM--------  
I went into my room shut the door and cried.  
Cried to my hearts content "What am i doing"  
*Your helping the people who believe in you* Chi and Moon said at the same time.  
"But..I cant do this, If i let them down and this potion is actually a power booster" i gulped more tears streaming down my face "I'll have to rule by his side i loose my virginity to...AIZEN" i chocked on tears.  
*Princesses have to do what your doing all the time* Moon tried to reason.  
"I hate being a princess!" i cried.

Grim Walked into his room and sat on his bed.  
*You like her grim what more can you do*  
*I dint F*cken know*  
*Ya here that?*  
*What* grim asked hands behind his head.  
*Shh..listen*  
*...* thats when grimm heard it the quiet sobs comming from Nana's room.  
*Jeeze Grimm stop listening and go show the girl some comfort sheesh* his Zanpukto hissed.  
Grimmjow nodded walking over to nana's room.

I heard a low knock. I sat up quickly wiping away the tears.  
"ahm....Come In" Grimm popped his head in. "You were crying why?"  
"I wasnt crying" i replied strongly.  
"Did Aizen HURT you?"  
"Didnt i say i'd be safe just for you?" i asked with a wink Grimmjow smirked "Yeah" he said sitting on the bed next to me.  
I slightly blushed "so are you ready for the battle?" i asked "Yeah...ill be kicking some shadow creature ass all day if i have to"  
I laughed"Me too"  
"So why were you crying?"  
"..." i replied.  
Grimmjow looked at me with a new gleam in his eye not pervertion or hate not even admiration but something i wouldnt usually see.  
"You alright grim?"  
Grim embraced me in a tight grip"I think i love you" he whisphered then kissed me.  
i gasped and closed my eyes letting my body relax into the kiss.  
"i think i love you too."  
(fades to black lol) **I bet you wanted more! lol.**

* * *

"Wakey Wakey Love Birds" a familiar voice chuckled.

We opened to see Gin standing over us the back of his hand pressed against his hip and using the other to wave in our faces.

''AHHH!'' i jumped landing on the floor wrapped in sheets.

''what the Fuck GIN!'' Grimm yelledcovering himself with a pillow.

Gin laughed ''I cam ta get ya and there you were all snuggled up with eachother'' gin said moving his shoulders and speaking as if talking to a baby.

''GET-" Grim yelled

"OUT!" i yelled

"AWW you even finish eachothers sentences"

i notice grim blush at the comment then he chucked the pillow he was using at gin so hard Gin went flying acrooss the room.  
"OOOOOWWWWW-CH" he yelled.''O An' AAIZEN SAYS WE LEAVE WHEN YOUU SAY-WHAT EVR THT MEANS" he said the last part jokingly. the door shut.  
"Hey you okay?" Grimmjow asked offering a hand.  
"Yeah im-"i realized how complete grimms body was his abs, his belly button,Everything.  
"Crap" i mumbled.  
"What?" he asked looking down at his stomach.  
"HOLY HELL!" he yelled standing."WHAT THE-WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" he yelled puttin his hand on his complete stomach "Crap,Grim i'm soo sorry"  
"You Did THIS?...HOW?"

* * *

"Can you tell?" grim asked throwing his jacket in the closet and wearing a black cotton Tee that showed off his muscles verywell.

"No but just in case" i said lifting his shirt and drawing a black circle in the front and back of his stomach only to realize his belly button was see through.

Grimm laughed "Clever, they'll never notice" he joked.

I rolled my eye's teasingly. I stood back and admired his new outfit.

"You look less of a slut in this outfit i mean last time you were all exposed and your chest was hanging out" i teased "Oh i know i thought i would be able to seduce aizen by wearing that but i like this

much better" he replied with a lisp running his hands down his sides We both started laughing.

"So wait am i like a shinigami or sumthin'?"

I shook my head" No you still have the hollow mask and what seems to be your belly button is actually whats left of the hollow hole"

"So you colored on myy stomach for nothing"

"No,its for a just in case situation"

"Hn."

I leaned in to kiss him when it happened, i fell on the floor body shaking mind shifting and transforming, i was in the real world kakura town. A huge beast formed form the shadows. i lookedup at it a shiver went through my whole body. Its huge half decaying body was a sight alright,  
Its Giant Red eye's looked mechanical as they turned and looked around its long pointed teeth and claws ment for mawling a body and taking all of its life force and Reitsu. saliva poured from its mouth dried blood covered its muzzle and claws. A hiss came out of my mouth and anger swelled in my mind,heart, soul,and my zanpukto.  
"I cant wait to see you, because im gonna KILL YOU" i spat breathing heavy.  
Suddenly 3 more beasts crawled out of the shadows just as ugly but half the size.  
The creatues looked at me with a smug look as if saying you and what army.  
i shook and suddenly came to.

"Oi! she's awake." tousen yelled.  
Grimm ran over to me "What happened?"  
"There's 3 smaller ones" i hissed my fangs gleaming as i curled back my lips.  
"..." everyone was confuesed.  
"I Forgot all about the other 3, but they're little."  
"How little is little?" Gin asked looking at me with a frown on his face.  
"2-3 stories high" i mumbled.  
"What ever, we get rid of the little ones then go for the big one" grim replied.  
I knodded I felt it run through my body a wave of energy "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW"  
"Yamaoto come in"  
"Nana?"  
"Yes, Tell everyone to be super ready there's 3 more creatures"  
"Right on it and nana?"  
"Yes otosan?"  
"AIzen hasnt done anything to you right? because he's a real creep"  
i laughed"No"  
"Good"

* * *

"Satoh tell the villagers to move out"  
"Sure thing my lady"  
"I call you up when the first beast is killed"  
"Why do you say 1st"  
"There's 3 more beasts" I heard as the young man as he cused under his breath "Ill tell the others right away"  
"Great"

* * *

"Where do we go now?"Aizen asked.  
"Kakura park it'll be in the more woodsy area so i have to lure them out" i replied in a semi- annoyed tone"Lets go"  
Just as i walked past him he grabbed my arm and threw me into the my head against concrete i slowly slid down the wall.  
Aizen forced himself on top of me i tried to fight back but my vision began blurring and my coordination skills were off.  
"HELP!MRRHMPH"i tried to yell but he covered my mouth.  
"Shut up, for to long you've eluded me and seduced me now your mine"  
I Blacked out for less than a second then came to slamming aizen into the ceiling.  
"DONT YOU EVERR TOUCH ME" i hissed curling back my lips and showing my fangs.  
I jumped up on the ceiling and ripped aizen down slamming him into the ground and my long nails into his chest.  
"What are you?" he asked spitting blood.  
"You'll find out while burning in hell" i said through clenched teeth ripping out my zanpukto and slamming it into aizens throat.  
the dust flew up and then cleared. aizen wasnt there.  
He decended upon me but i dogged slicing his robe with my zanpukto.  
"Shi-kai" i said ripping my sword in two.

* * *

BOOM! BANG! CRASH!-(Pow! Baang! Zap! jk)  
"Do you here that?"Grimm asked.  
"What-"  
The whole room began to shake then they heard Aizen scream.  
Everyone began running.  
"Where's Nana?"aske tousen "she was in my room but she needed to get in touch with that tribe she mentioned"  
"So ya actually left her alone, Gee Grimm ya sure're stupid! Do ya even know how much Aizen wants her"  
Grimm took off with shunpo, the others followed close behind.

* * *

"Hmm, you have a brother sister sword? you are powerful"  
"Your never going to get that potion now" i yelled attacking him with my swords.  
The match was even him and i both being weakened.  
"I will chop off your balls'' "If you can beat me i will let you" Aizen laughed.  
"ARGGH! " i growled charging at aizen.

* * *

**Author p.o.v **

It ended in blood as does every battle. No happy endings Yet.  
"She's...Dead" Tousen whisphered "She was right blood is all around i just could-nt...See-it" he stammered.  
"Grimjow im sorry" ulquiorra said looking at nana's lifeless body.  
Grim just stared. stared at the body. stared at the blood. stared at the defeated aizen. he just stared.  
Not wanting to do anything he stood tall and shook it all away.  
"Lets go kill that beast"  
Paying last respects they left.  
*You cant die now*  
*Everyone needs you*  
*They're fighting for you...*  
*You cant die now*  
*wake up* The two voices whisphered together

* * *

"EVERYONE HE'S COMMING GEY READY"  
grimmjow ran out of the woods full speed.  
BA-BOOM!BA-BOOM! CRASH! a huge beast pumbled out of the forest destroying everything.  
"Here puppy" grimm taunted.  
the creature whipped its head to the side growling at the arrancar.  
"NOW!" Tousen called Everyone Pounced slashing and slicing for about 5 seconds then retreating.  
The creature tried to retreat back into the woods but somethingf stopped it.  
"AAAAHHHH" a man yelled then a blue cresent went crashing into the beast causing it to go flying.  
"AYE! Strawberry that you?" grimmjow yelled "Yeap, how's it goin', see ya got your arm back" ichigo said jumping onto the branch real quick.  
"So where are the others?"  
"What others?"Ichigo asked

"The Other SHINIGAMI!"

"Calm down, i dont know i came on my own-" The beast howled calling out 2 others.

"We didnt get the call so we came" an older man with a long white beard said dropping from the sky to the branch that shared ichigo and grimmjow.  
"Where is nana?"asked the old man.  
All the arrancar looked away with painful expressions While the Shinigami looked at them waiting for answers.  
"She's not comming" grimmjow whisphered.  
Ichigo stared at Grimm in shock *I've never seen him with that look before-Is he wearing a shirt?*  
"What do you mean!"Yamamoto yelled holding grimm by his shirt.  
"SHE"S DEAD! SHE DIED! AIZEN TRIED TO KILL HER SO SHE KILLED HIM THEN SHE FUCKING DIED!"Grimm yelled Yamamoto let go of Grim wide eyed "No"  
"We came her to fight in her honor" All the arrancar said in unison.  
"And we will too" Shunsui said looking at everyone with a 'ill kick you ass if you dont agree' look after finally killing their second beast a large group of strange humans appeared in armor

"We never got the call soo we came as soon as possible" a young man said waving his communication device.  
"So where is the princess?" He asked a slight smile on his face.  
"She's dead"  
"WHAT!"all of the people yelled "She died after killing aizen" Yamamoto said sadly.  
"Then we will fight to the death as did she"  
*Princess?*Some of the shinigami's thought outloud  
"I got its throat" Grimm yelled slicing the creatures throught then dissapearing befor the blood could get on him.  
"Whats an easier way to kill this thing we still havent faced the head hancho!" Isane said binding the creature with kudo.  
ukitake ran at the beast slid under it lifting his zanpukto.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO" the beast let out an ear splitting howl then collapsed.  
"WOOOO!" everyone cheered "Where's ukitake?"Shunsui yelled.  
"Here" he yelled crawling out from under the beast his hair and robes died dark maroon.  
shaking blood off his blade he laughed "I found a semi easy way to kill the beasts"  
"I dont think so" kurostichi said intregued.  
"Hmm? what do you mean?"  
"I noticed-" pulls out a computer chart diagram thing.  
"the beast couldnt be hurt by the same attack more than twice it evolved and learned...if thats how the little creatures are imagine when the real monster shows"  
"Then we plan and if we exicute it out right then it'll be dead and thats that" renji said bringing zabimaru back to shikai for rest.  
"It wont be that easy"  
Everyone turned around "NANA!-PRINCESS!" the Arrancar,Shinigami and DaneHel's Gasped.  
"Who else" i replied leaning on my zanpukto for support.  
Before grimm could go to help me yamamoto beat him to it.  
"Unohana can you heal her?" he asked holding me up and walking me overto her. I smiled at grimmjow who watched with worry from a safe distance.  
"These wounds are pretty deep but i can heal them." she said quickly going to work. While the rest of the other injured shinigami reluctantly climbed into the mouth of her bankai.(Supposively her bankai can heal anyone who goes in its mouth i have no clue though sorry.)  
"all..done" unohana panted leaving my side.  
"I thought you were dead" A familiar voice said worried.  
"Chi and Moon somehow were able to wake me"  
Grimm looked at my zanpukto "Thankyou" he said Then pulling me into a tight embrace infront of everyone "I dont think i love you" he whisphered into my ear My heart dropped "Wha-"  
"I Know i Love You" he said cutting me off.  
i wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you too...i would kiss you but The old man is watching along with everyone else"  
Grimm nodded and pulled away pecking my cheek so noone could see. Tousen, Gin, Ulquirra, etc. all came to do the same thing so it wasn't suspicious.

* * *

"EVERYONE GATHER"  
"Alright i have a plan and it goes like this..."

* * *

**A/N: So i found this in my documents and read it i was so into the plot of the story that i yelled at myself for reading the same exact cliff hanger you all are probably pissed to find. So any way if you liked it please comment and tell me what i should write next i don't remember how the story was going to go so give me some creative ideas. Please! if you want more of this story.**

**- TOP.**


End file.
